


The New Fraldarius

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baby, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth made her way along the hallway sucking a deep breath as her hand moved to rest on her pumpkin belly.  She was ready for this baby to be born





	The New Fraldarius

Byleth made her way along the hallway sucking a deep breath as her hand moved to rest on her pumpkin belly. She was ready for this baby to be born. Truth be known, she was ready some time ago. Although the kicking was less violent and frequent now, comfort was far from easily achieved. At least the meeting with a few of the disgruntled Lords this morning went better than she had hoped. Probably because they all thought she was just going to explode at any moment.

Her eyes widened as the twinge of pain she had been feeling off and on returned and demanded attention. “Are you finally ready?” she said quietly to her round belly. She was thankful that prying eyes weren’t upon her at this moment. “Just a little further and I can put my feet up.” She drew a deep breath and continued on her way toward the bedroom.

Felix cleared the stairway and narrowed his eyes as he noticed Byleth walking slower than usual and with a slight waddle. He was thankful he had decided to check on her. A sigh of irritation escaped his lips as he decided he would need to be sure his wife went to lay down and not to deal with some insignificant duty. His hand reached out to take her arm as he came up behind her which clearly startled her.

“Oh!” she exclaimed as she looked at him. “Where did you come from?” she lightly laughed.

He frowned at her. “I have never been able to sneak up on you,” he pointed out. “And since I wasn’t attempting such a thing, it is clear something is going on.” His other hand came to touch her rounded belly. “You’re not walking like you usually do, even with this belly of yours.”

“Actually, I think—oh,” her words were interrupted by the flow of fluid she felt running down her legs. “Well, this is just perfect,” she grumbled as she looked down at the puddle growing at her feet.

“Idiot woman,” Felix sighed as he looked at her feet. “How long have you been in labor and why didn’t you call for me or your staff?” 

“Since this morning,” she sighed. “And I didn’t want to bother anybody until it was closer,” she explained as she allowed Felix to hoist her up into his arms. She couldn’t help chuckling as he swore under his breath while expressing that she was so much heavier. “It’s your fault, I am so heavy,” she pointed out as he managed to get her to their bed and pull off her wet slippers.

“You stay here,” he said deliberately as he pointed a finger at her. “I am going to get the midwife and nurse.” He couldn’t help leaning at her and dropping a kiss to her forehead. “Ingrid and Sylvain are in the kitchen, I will send one of them for Mercedes.”

“Ingrid was hungry?” Byleth smiled as Felix nodded. Her smile faded, replaced with a frown as she pressed a hand to her cramping belly. Her eyes lifted to Felix, his expression now one of concern while his hand moved to feel her contracting stomach. “Go ahead,” she directed, “I’ll be fine.”

Felix sat on the side of the bed looking at Byleth as she relaxed back on a stack of pillows. She looked so calm and almost bored he decided as his hand held hers. The midwife had informed them that it would be just a while yet before the young one came to meet them and allowed Felix to linger for time being. She had gone with the nurse to gather everything they would need. Mercedes had gone to the kitchen to gather sweets as soon as Annette arrived while Ingrid and Sylvain had decided to go inform Dimitri that the event was near.

“You’re staring,” she pointed out with a smile.

“I know,” he admitted. “All the time we waited for this moment, yet I still don’t know if I am quite prepared. While you look like this is just another day.”

A brow lifted as she decided this was not the confident man she was used to seeing. “You better be prepared Duke Fraldarius, because this baby is coming ready or not.” A pain began to slowly grow in intensity, and she couldn’t help frowning and squeezing his hand. Her eyes locked with his as he lifted his free hand to brush the hair from her face. She couldn’t help gritting her teeth and letting out a growl as the pain peaked. She drew a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

“Time for you to leave us to our duties,” the midwife was saying as she looked at Felix. “Everything will be fine, and you cannot be underfoot. So shoo.”

Byleth could see by Felix’s face that he was about to tell the midwife a very descriptive point of view at her dismissal of him and quickly intercepted before he offended the woman. “It is fine, Felix. You will be back before you know it. Mercedes and Annette should be back any minute and Terese has delivered more than one baby, I am sure.” She smiled at his scowl now. “Go check and make sure Ingrid and Sylvan aren’t bickering. I will be fine. Really.” She smiled after he dropped a quick kiss to her lips and left the room, but not after pausing to glare at Terese.

“The Duke is not happy with me at the moment,” the middle-aged woman pointed out with an amused chuckle. “He is not the first one to be displeased with being sent from the room.” Terese moved to a better position. “Well now, let’s see how you’re doing.”

Sylvain watched Felix toss a dagger over and over into the floorboards as he stood near the door. He had been doing it long enough to deeply scar the floor. “Who would have thought we would all be together again waiting for our professor to have a baby with Felix of all people.”

“True, Dimitri,” agreed. “Of all of us, I expected Felix to be the one to remain a lone wolf stalking prey to skewer with his blade.” He glanced over at Dedue who was standing at the door opposite Felix. “You don’t have to stand sentry at the door, Dedue, I believe we are safe from any attack here,” he chided, however he knew it would make no difference.

Annette opened the door drawing everyone’s full attention, “Just wanted to let you all know that it won’t be much longer.” She looked at Felix now and nearly blushed, “Our professor has become quite vocal in the past hour sounding more like you than herself.” 

Felix smiled in amusement now. “Yeah, she has her moments.” His eyes widened as he could hear a distant, low pitched scream followed by his full name echoing down the hallway. 

“Oh my,” Annette breathed as Felix pushed passed her and out the door. She looked at the others’ expression of surprise. “I guess she wants him, but Terese won’t be happy.”

Felix bounded into the room to be met by the nurse and Mercedes in an attempt to hold him back at the door. “Felix, you need to go back with the others, we will let you know when you can come in. Please, you being in here is just not done!” Mercedes tried to explain.

He pushed them both out of the way and made it to the bed where Byleth was breathing heavily and wet with sweat. His hand grabbed hers while he sat on the bed next to her with his back to the midwife. “I am here, By,” he said as he turned to look to the midwife. “Is this normal?”

“It is and will be just a matter of minutes now.” Terese answered, “but you being in here is not normal. You must go back out now!”

“No!” Byleth growled as pain began to grip her again. Her hand squeezed Felix’s as she let out a loud groan. “He fucking stays!” she yelled.

“Damn,” Felix exclaimed as he tried to pull his hand free of her grip. “You’re going to break my hand.” Her strength certainly hadn’t diminished over the months. His face softened as he looked at her, clearly exhausted as she huffed and puffed. He moved to lay his head against her shoulder. “It will be okay, By, just a little while longer,” he said softly. “Almost over.”

He sat up to look at her as he stroked her damp hair from her face wishing he could take all of this discomfort away from her. He wasn’t sure he wanted to have another child after seeing how much distress this one was causing her. None of the injuries he had ever seen her sustain in battle caused her to yell out in such a way. His heart twisted as she leaned up and let out a howl before collapsing back on the pillows again. Then, he heard it….the cry of a baby.

Byleth smiled down at the baby with the cloud of dark hair covering his head as he suckled his first meal. Finally, after all of the clean up, making sure everyone was stable and in good health, and a quick introduction of the new Fraldarius, it was just the three of them. Her eyes lifted to Felix staring at the infant as if he was going to disappear. “Has something finally rendered you speechless?”

His mouth twitched with the hint of a smile. “I don’t know, perhaps” he admitted. His eyes lifted now to look at his wife. It amazed him that she looked so happy and unfazed now when only a couple of hours ago she was hissing and growling like a beast. “I know I love you,” he said quietly.

“I know you do,” she said as her hand reached up to cup his cheek. “And I love you.” Their eyes dropped to the now sleeping newborn. “And now, we have little Hugo Rodrigue Fraldarius to love as well. All is perfect.”

He nodded as he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. “Perfect,” he agreed.


End file.
